


《承语》第十七章 向死

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第十七章 向死

我认识...是我表哥贺遥。  
————————————————  
魏琮不可置信的愣在原地了。没听错吧，栾承这是无论怎样都要把贺语打死的意思？

“哥，承哥，家主大人，这这这这不行...我不同意，”魏琮盯着他的眼睛，试图从其中找出点什么别的意思，他看栾承只是死死地盯着贺语，半点眼神都没给他，他急忙凑到栾承耳边低低地说，“不都查清楚了么，你清楚跟他没关系啊，气话不是这么说的...”

贺语听到了栾承的话，也不可置信地抬起头，惊恐迷茫都充盈在双眼中。

栾承似乎有些松动的皱了皱眉，思索半晌，咬了咬牙，仍说，“带回去审。”

—— 

按照栾家的规矩，审问下营的奴隶，是要去衣的。贺语浑身赤裸的站在一边，两边分别站着两个掌刑的奴隶守着，等着栾承和魏琮过来。

栾承是要进旁边的暗室观刑的，贺语低着头，看也不敢看他，双手交叠放在身前，栾承进去之前扫了他下身一眼，“把你下身带着的玩意摘了吧，带着也是多余。”

贺语瞬间睁大了眼睛，抬起头恳求的看着他。那是栾承给他的命令，在贺语看来，是栾承强势的命令他为自己“守贞”的象征。如果连这个都要收回...，“主人，真的不是我...”

栾承没与他多废话，直接进了暗室。魏琮看看贺语身下圈住性器的金属贞操带，又想了想栾家用来刑讯的东西，“不行！你赶紧给我摘下来！”

贺语双腿一软矮在魏琮脚边，慌了神，不断抽泣，“魏先生，求求您，给我留着它....”

“别胡闹了，带着它你会废了的！你要是不自己来就我动手了？”魏琮怒骂。

——

栾承站在单向玻璃前，抱臂看着已经摘了下身的锁、被按住趴在长凳上的贺语。审讯室里摆着一张沙发，魏琮一脸苦相的坐在其中。

“小语啊...你这是何必呢，刚才倔什么倔啊，有什么去跟你主人好好解释啊...没什么不能说的，真的，”魏琮觉得自己当这个刑讯官以来从来没有这么委屈过，心想你主人什么都知道了，你这是何苦，想劝他去跟栾承坦白又想起栾承说的“问出来直接打死”的命令，觉得这俩人吵架怎么还要捎带上自己，“那个...你就说吧，我保证你好好的，不让那个渣男胡作非为...”

贺语置若罔闻，从刚才他自己把贞操带从身上取下，他就一直是一副丢了魂的样子。

魏琮话还没说完，耳朵里带的蓝牙耳机里传来栾承的声音，“别废话，赶紧开始。”

“唉...”魏琮拿出手机，给谢灵发了条消息简单说了情况让他赶紧过来，他要是自己能搞定栾承，实在不想折腾这尊病了的大佛。“咳咳，贺语，那我开始了啊，你什么时候改变主意就说一声，一切都好商量哈。”

下面按着贺语的两个奴隶也一头雾水，搞不清这场刑讯怎么倒是上面的人不乐意。魏琮拿出一份文件，吃了苦瓜一样的脸色，“奴隶贺语，编号074832，现对栾家主家被闯入一事对你进行询问，请你如实回答。你认识闯入者么？”

沉默。

魏琮恨得牙痒痒，对着等下下面的两个掌刑奴隶沉声道，“打！”

栾家用来刑罚的家法是约八指宽的厚实木板子，上面包着黑漆，油光透亮。两个奴隶都是常年掌刑的，得了魏琮的命令立刻举起手中沉重的木板，贺语前阵子被栾承罚的巴掌印已经在栾承的照料下好的七七八八，只剩下些淡淡的青痕。两个人一边一个，高高举起板子就往贺语臀上砸了下去。

板子的重量加上掌刑人手臂的重量一起砸进贺语臀肉里，他紧紧抓着长凳边缘，身上仍不由得弹跳一下，痛呼出声。这跟栾承的惩罚不同，每一下都像要把人砸碎一样，每一下都完完整整地盖过两片臀肉，光滑板面击打皮肉的声音清脆响亮，再抬起时留下一片殷红的痕迹和被尚且完整的皮肤包裹着的碎肉。

“给我下手收着点！”魏琮听着他一声大过一声的痛呼，连忙出声告诫手下人，魏琮往单向玻璃那边瞟，在主位沙发上坐立不安，像热锅上的蚂蚁。怎么还没有动静。

贺语的头发已经被冷汗浸透了，身上有节奏的剧痛占据着他死灰般麻木的内心。臀上已经没有疼的没了知觉，他紧紧咬着牙，恐惧从心底一波一波的涌出来，他闭着眼，还是栾承冰冷灰沉的面色，他要打死自己...一思及此，贺语一颗心都被揪了起来，呼吸都变得不顺畅。越来越大的委屈和绝望滚成雪球，贺语被恐惧包围，每次板子落下的时候才会颤抖着发出的痛呼逐渐连成成片的啜泣，贺语有些意识不清，嘴里喃喃的，“别打了...我错了...饶了我...”

"停手！他是不是说话了！"魏琮从沙发上跳下去，连忙去查看贺语的伤势，臀上整片的皮肤已经没有了原来的样子，深红里面泛着紫，皱着没了弹性，在空气中可怜的轻颤，魏琮探了探他的额头叫他回神，一手敲敲耳机，“喂，还不够么？”

栾承看着贺语死鱼一般毫无生气地趴在长凳上，心脏皱了起来，不知道是疼还是气，话出口还是一样的冰冷，“问。”

“小语、小语，你睁开眼看看我，”魏琮双手捧起了贺语死死抵在长椅上的头，“再替你主人问一遍，你认不认识那个人，你问什么要护着他？你知道就快说出来，先让你主人消气，剩下的交给我！”

贺语像是器械了一般只会不住的摇着头，嘴唇上都是被咬破的伤口，他的眼泪模糊住了双眼，从胸腔里翻滚出的悲哀直接啜泣了出来，“不...我不想死...饶了我吧...求求您...”

"打。"贺语的话清晰的透过耳机传到魏琮耳机里，栾承没犹豫的话就出了口。已经走到困局，两个人谁都没有办法出来。

魏琮眼眶都红了，一言不发地盯着单向玻璃看，似乎眼神能把那边的人看穿一般。

“打，继续。”栾承闭了闭眼，催促魏琮。

“你狠，畜生。”魏琮干脆也不回去坐着了，就在旁边看着，疾言厉色对两个掌刑的奴隶，“打！都给我留意点，人要是真伤了哪你俩就等着去俱乐部吧！”

贺语重新埋下了头，两只肩膀一耸一耸的无声的哭着。身后的板子已经又开始落了下来，重重叠叠地在臀上叠加，臀峰处几道深红的檩子泛着白边，严重的地方已经擦破了皮露出里面鲜红的嫩肉。贺语没有办法忍受这种疼痛了，他只觉得多年来挨的打加起来也不会比今天更疼了，他在长凳上剧烈的挣扎着，眼泪控制不住的流下来，嘴里呢喃不清。

栾承正静静看着，突然，暗室的门被大力推开了，撞在墙上又弹了回来。谢灵裹携着一身寒气走了进来，他穿着一件黑色风衣，里面修身衣裤，丝毫不见奴隶般畏缩的样子。

“你跟贺语较劲有意思么？主人跟奴隶较劲有意思么？你指望他一个反抗能力基本为零的人先迈出一步跟你道歉么？而且，他道歉了，有用么？你还想要他怎么样？”谢灵招呼都没跟他打，他一心只想快点救下贺语，将思索了一路的话说出，“你心里比谁都清楚贺语碰到那个人完全不是他的错，以他的性格更不可能干出什么出轨的事来，你气愤的不过是贺语拦了你一下，你查不出那个人的过去和贺语的牵扯，你觉得事情脱离了你的掌控，你忍受不了贺语有你不了解还不肯跟你说的一面是么？”

栾承毫无表情地听着谢灵的控诉，他听到耳机里魏琮那边板子的击打声停下，又传来了魏琮的说话声，正想回头去看，却被谢灵一把抓住领子按在了墙上，“可是你了解过他的过去么？知道他过去的痛苦和不能出口的隐情么？知道为什么不愿意跟你这个主人说么？你知道他的家庭让他多么缺乏安全感么？你什么都不知道就指望他对你敞开心扉，你这个主人做的未免太不合格了。做人不是你这么做的，问话也不是逼供。”

谢灵的眼睛紧紧盯着栾承的眼睛，那双眼里闪烁出凌厉的精光。栾承挣脱开他的手，谢灵的咆哮停止下来，栾承细细听着耳机里的声音，往玻璃里看过去。

魏琮蹲在长凳前面，贺语已经彻底累的抬不起头了，臀上已经没有一块完整的皮肤了，血迹蹭了一层，可能是魏琮实在不忍心再打在贺语已经打烂了的臀上，贺语腿上也红肿着盖了一层板子印，脑袋无力的垂在长凳上，魏琮轻声的问他，语气里带着焦急的颤抖，“小语...快说吧，没事的！”

栾承的角度看不到贺语的脸，只能看到他的头发都向下垂在长凳上，就像正在流失的生命一般。半晌，栾承从耳机里听到贺语细若游丝的声音，“我认识...是我表哥贺遥...对不起...你打死我吧...”

-我太疼了...我撑不住了，主人，让我死吧...对不起...

栾承心头一颤，下一秒，贺语浑身松了力道，直直的从长凳上滚了下去。  
————————————————


End file.
